1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ladder locking means and more particularly to a means for locking a ladder to a tool chest which is left at a job site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Job site tool boxes are frequently used at construction job sites for overnight storage of tools. The tool boxes, sometimes called tool chests, are necessary to keep the tools safe overnight, since there is a large amount of theft on job sites. The tool boxes are locked and are fairly secure. Normally, on those job sites, ladders are also used and they are frequently chained to the tool box or to some building structure to prevent the theft thereof. However, thieves can easily cut the chains with bolt cutters or the like.